Lost Love
by EHunter13
Summary: A teacher of Beacon Hills isn't safe from the drama and dangers of the Teen Wolf world.


I do not own Teen Wolf or the character. No copyright infringement intended

* * *

Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same thing.

Our finger tips were intertwined as we lay on the warm grass. I knew this couldn't happen. But I loved him so much, how could I let go? Leaving him would be like taking out a piece of my heart. I couldn't do it.

"Isaac?"

His face was was radiant in the sunlight, he was the best thing that has ever happened to me, but it was wrong. I should go, and this needed to end.

"Huh?"

I sat up quickly brushing my hand in the grass, pulling on it hoping that would bring me some comfort.

"I believe you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, and I don't know who I am without you, but you need to find someone else who can love you all the time. You mean so much to me and I want you to be happy."

Isaac didn't look at me for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity.

"Is this about what people will think? I don'care! Let them think what they want. I want to be with you."

I wish he would just understand, It was killing me.

"Isaac! You're 17 years old! I'm 25 years old, I know people will judge us. I don't want to have to hide our relationship around everyone."

We sat in silence for a few moments. I was still pulling on the grass, it wasn't helping very much.

Isaac brushed his hands through his hair, I loved it when he did that.

"Isaac I'm sorry I really am. We can still be friends! I'll call you tonight-

Isaac bolted up from the ground.

"No! You're not sorry at all, it's taken me a long time but i've got you figured out! You were just using me, but when it came time for a real commitment you couldn't do it. Is that what I am to you? Some toy?"

He turned around and began to walk through the gate to the front yard.

"Isaac! No thats not it! Please Isaac-"

He abruptly turned around.

"And you know what? Don't call because I won't pick up! You can tell me all these lies about how sorry you are but you know what? You lost my trust. Goodbye Katie."

He turned back around and walked away. I knew he wasn't coming back. I didn't blame him. I knew how hurt he was, he hasn't had it easy. His family life sucked then he finally got away from that and his last girlfriend died.

"Isaac please!" I dropped back on the ground and stared up at the sky. I really screwed it up this time.

It had been a month since the last time me and Isaac talked, I called him once but when he didn't answer I decided to give him the space. I just wish he knew how much I loved him. I needed him so much. I haven't been able to sleep since we broke up.

School started tomorrow and I knew I would have to see Isaac again. I was going to quit as the english teacher, but I need the job. I'm almost broke again and I can't move into an apartment again. I just bought this amazing house.

I looked out my window, the rain poured down fast, I guess God felt like I did.

I noticed something move in the woods, but I just ignored it and went to my bedroom. Nothing surprises me anymore this was Beacon Hills.

As I walked through the school doors I remembered why I always hated the first day of school. The noise, the crowded hallway, the new kids, and the drama. It all never goes away though, even as an adult. Some people just never grow out of highschool.

I really have no idea why I wanted to become a teacher, maybe it so I could teach kids to stop being such morons.

I found my classroom and got set up for first period.

The bell rang and quickly students began to pile in. Including Isaac. We both saw each other as he entered but we only kept our eye contact for a few seconds before he looked away.

I cleared my throat and got ready, It was only one period. 45 minutes. I could do this.

"Alright everyone take your seats! Okay? Good now welcome to your first day of-"

The door burst open as two students bolted in. I should have known who it was. Scott Mccall and Stiles Stilinski.

"Welcome boys, I'm so sorry I started class without you. Now if you wouldn't mind taking your seats."

"Oh right sorry!" Scott said as the whole class burst into laughter.

"Wait Stilinski the principle wanted to see you right away."

He exited the class with an echo of "oohhhh" And "In trouble on the first day?"

"Now, who would like to tell me about any books they read over summer?"

As I expected no one raised their hand, then Isaac raised his hand.

"Yes Isa- un Lahey?"

Without breaking eye contact he began to talk in his sarcastic voice.

"Oh yes I read a great book, you would have liked it the main character stabbed the person she loved in the back and was deceitful and lied to him about their whole relationship."

Everyone was quiet in the class, looking back and forth between us.

"Alright anyone else-"

Isaac abruptly interrupted, "I have to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for an answer he grabbed his books and walked out of the room.

What a great way to start my school year.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading! Please tell me if you liked it and you want me to add on to the story!


End file.
